Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 183
and Japan , Colossus has come to bring the hard news to Kitty Pryde that while he was gone, he fell in love with another . The revelation crushes Kitty; however, she hides the hurt from him until she returns to the room she shares with Illyana. Both Illyana and Lockheed try to comfort her when she breaks down into tears. Meanwhile, Storm checks on Rogue down in the Danger Room and saves her from a potentially lethal training session. When Storm attempts to understand what happened between her and Michael Rossi, Rogue only says that she is a monster, then she flees the room telling her to leave her alone. Upstairs, Colossus returns to the mansion and is confronted by Logan who tells Peter that the two of them are going to have a talk about Peter's break-up with Kitty and leave with Nightcrawler for a bar down in Manhattan. Upstairs, Kitty confides her feelings to Storm and tells her that she is taking some time to visit her parents and is not sure if she will be coming back. While in Dallas, Texas, Raven Darkholme and Valarie Cooper are en route to see the mutant inventor named Forge. They begin discussion of Senator Kelly's proposed Mutant control bill. As they discuss the arguments about mutant registration, Raven secretly muses over what Valarie would think if she knew one of the many mutants who she sees as a threat is the very person driving her to Forge. At a bar in Manhattan, Wolverine tries to get Colossus to realize that his "romance" with Zsaji on Battleworld was not a relationship, and the two come to odds over Peter's true feelings for Kitty. During the conversation, Logan picks up the Juggernaut's scent and realizes that their old foe is drinking at the bar. Not wishing for a fight to break out, Logan suggests that they leave. When Colossus decides to be difficult, the slightly drunk mutant stumbles and spills his drink on the Juggernaut. Spoiling for a fight after his defeat at the hands of Spider-Man , the Juggernaut picks a fight with Colossus. As the fight rages, they trash the bar, but ultimately the Juggernaut wins. When the fight is over, the Juggernaut asks Wolverine and Nightcrawler if they wish to fight. Logan says no, and the Juggernaut departs leaving money to pay for the damages. When they confront Colossus, he is angry with his friends for not helping. Logan points out that X-Men will help each other out for honor and sacrifice everything, like when Kitty was willing to marry Caliban so that the Morlocks would save his life . As he walks away Nightcrawler tells Wolverine he is unforgiving. However, Logan points out that Colossus needed to be taught a hard lesson about honor. As they walk away, they are unaware of a woman high on a rooftop who had managed to suck the life out of a man, leaving a burnt out husk. It is Selene, and she is glad to be walking the Earth once more after 2000 years. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** * Antagonists: * * ** * Other Characters: * * * * Kitty Pryde's grandmother * * * * * * Danger Room robots * * * * * Monahan's patrons ** Stuart ** Sammy * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** ******* Monahan's, a bar ** *** ** * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}